


Malysh

by Lexlz (Kaerstyx)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Yaoi, Yuuri is a brat, hard sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerstyx/pseuds/Lexlz
Summary: Porn without Plot;Yuuri is a brat who needs to be dealt with.





	Malysh

Malysh - Babe  
Krasivaya - Beautiful  
*I apologize if my Russian is terrible, I do not know much from the dialect, but hope to learn somday :)

 

Viktor laid his hand on Yuuri's lower back as Yuuri attempted to get comfortable over his lover's knees.

"You know what happens to little boys who decide to be brats during practice, Yuuri?" Viktor asked, sternly.

"Yes sir.." Viktor pulled on Yuuri's hair harshly.

"Then tell me, Malysh."

"Th-They get spanked, sir.." Yuuri croaked out.

"Good boy." Viktor slapped Yuuri's ass hard, and Yuuri moaned like a whore. 

"Seems I'm not spanking you hard enough, Malysh. Naughty boys who are being punished don't moan like little sluts."  
Viktor's large hand began laying down harder spanks and watched the younger man's pale, creamy ass turn into a dark pink hue. He could feel Yuuri's hard cock pressing up against his leg. The Russian took a moment to grab onto his boy's ass and caress the color into his ass. 

Viktor leaned down to whisper in Yuuri's ear, "You feel that? Feel the sting in your ass? I did that to you. Me. Me only, Yuuri. You're mine and mine only. Remember that."  
The platinum-blond began spanking again, aiming for Yuuri's sitspots so he'd remember him everytime Yuuri sat down. He waited until Yuuri broke, sobbing furiously over his lap like a child. Viktor pulled his boyfriend from his lap, embracing him tightly.

"I'm so proud of you, Malysh. You did so well." Viktor chimed in Yuuri's ear. Viktor stood the Japanese man up in front of him, pulling out his own cock and laying back a bit.

"Suck me, slut. Lick my cock like you worship it." Viktor rasped out, pushing his lover to his knees. Yuuri loved and hated how rough Viktor was with him. It turned him on so much.  
"Y-yes sir.." Yuuri grasped onto the base of Viktor's cock, softly licking the precum from his tip. He dragged his tongue alongside the shaft, and back up, wrapping his mouth around the tip. Viktor grunted and dragged his hand through his hair.  
"Fuck... Yuuri.." Yuuri loved Viktor's Russian accent. It was so sexy. Yuuri engulfed as much of the older man's cock as he could without gagging. Viktor tightly grabbed onto Yuuri's hair, pushing his cock farther into Yuuri's mouth. he stopped and pulled back once he heard Yuuri gag, then did it again.  
"Take my cock like the wanton whore you are, Yuuri." Viktor gasped, pushing farther into Yuuri's mouth and down his throat. Yuuri gagged around his fat cock and Viktor almost came right then and there. Viktor suddenly pulled out, and came all over Yuuri's pale skin. Yuuri moaned softly, and reached up to wipe the cum off of his face, then lick it off from his slender fingers, all while looking up at Viktor. 

"Oh look at you, Malysh, you little slut.. Licking my cum off of your fingers?" Viktor pulled Yuuri up and pushed him onto the bed so he was on his hands and knees. Yuuri was already naked. Viktor ran his fingers over Yuuri's abused, red skin.

"Krasivaya... You're so beautiful, Yuuri." Yuuri grinned at the praise from his lover. The younger man could hear the cap of the lube bottle being popped open. Viktor poured a decent amount on his fingers, pressing one to Yuuri's hole. he pushed through the ring of muscle, earning a loud moan from Yuuri.

"A-Ah.. V-Viktor, fuck... More, please..." Yuuri moaned softly. Viktor gave a nod and pushed another finger in, scissoring Yuuri's tight hole. He spent time loosening up Yuuri's ass. He slowly made his way to four fingers, leaving Yuuri a writhing mess.

"Pl-Please, Viktor, sir!! Fuck me, I need it, please! F-Fill me with your cum!" Viktor groaned and quickly pulled his fingers from Yuuri, replacing them with his cock. They both moaned in sync, Yuuri pushing himself back onto his lover's fat cock.

"Ah ah, Yuuri, none of that, Malysh. Be a good boy, patience." Viktor scolded, thrusting deep and slow into Yuuri's ass. Yuuri practically sobbed from how needy and desperate he felt, so dominated and under Viktor's control.

"Beg me for it more, let me hear your raw throat beg me to fuck you hard and good."

Yuuri fucking whined.

"F-Fuck... Viktor please, p-please.. I need you, I need you so much. I want you to fuck me so hard I feel it tomorrow at practice while skating.. Fuck.. ah.. Viktor, please, fuck me."

Viktor suddenly pulled out and slammed back in, and tears fell from Yuuri's eyes from need. Yuuri clenched Viktor's cock so good.  
The Russian's hips hit Yuuri's bruised, red ass. His boy was such a painslut. Viktor wrapped his hand around the base of Yuuri's cock, preventing him from cumming. Yuuri cried more when the head of Viktor's cock hit his prostate, but he couldn't cum.

"Sir, please! I need to cum, it hurts so bad, please let me cum for you!!" Yuuri yelled.

"How badly do you w-want it, Malysh?" Viktor stuttered, close to exploding in Yuuri's cute ass.

"S-So bad, Viktor!! Please, anything!! You can spank me and give me new bruises tomorrow after practice, p-please sir!!!" The hand ironed around Yuuri's cock finally let go,

"You may cum."

Yuuri let out a loud moan, finally cumming, his cum spraying onto the bed beneath him. Viktor came seconds after, burying his cock deep inside the Japanese man, and coating his insides. Viktor collapsed on top of his lover. They both panted, exhausted.  
Viktor rolled over, pulling Yuuri onto his chest and kissed his cheek.

"I expect you to keep your word for tomorrow, Malysh."

Yuuri blushed.


End file.
